Underclassman Troubles
by YogixGareki Always
Summary: Gareki and his stepmother move to a new city to start a new life. Gareki now attends Kuronomei, where he meets the whole gang. Multiple Boy x Boy romance. Kinda like Brothers Conflict. Once again multiple boyxboy romance.
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers! So this is that new idea of mine that I was rambling on about in the A/N for Teenage Dreamers. Underclassman Trouble's is kind of like my own adaption of Brothers Conflict (A.K.A BroCon.), for another anime series. The story will vaguely go along the lines of BroCon and other times it will seem exactly like it. Another thing is I'm ready to start trying some new crack pairings in this series. So this will be fun! I might even ask you guys who you want Gareki to end up with. We have a few of contenders to choose from. Also just putting this out there this story doesn't have a set plot so far.

Warnings: **BoyxBoy** romance and don't read until you've **read chapter 38 or higher.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Karneval and its characters or anything from Brother's Conflict. I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction if I did own any of the following, silly people.

* * *

Gareki sighed loudly in the car, looking out of the window.

"Like I told you before Gareki. This move will be good for the both of us. We can start all over again. Isn't that nice?" his foster mother reasoned, gripping the steering wheel firmly.

"And like I told you before, I don't want to start over again. My life started over when you adopted me,"he argued back.

"Then just consider this a...new experience in your new life," Tsubaki explained glancing over at Gareki.

"Well maybe I don't want a new experience. Haven't you considered that? I just got a new life and now I already have to change that too?" Gareki said, trying the guilt trip method.

But the young woman was immune to his effort. "Oh stop being a baby Gareki. You know I'm big on going out of one's comfort zone. I like new experiences and so should you." Tsubaki took her right hand off of the steering wheel and placed it on Gareki's left hand.

Instead of replying, he rested his chin on his right hand looking at the scenery.

His foster mom sighed. "We'll be in the city in twenty ** ." **

Gareki stepped out of the car and looked up at the house. His new home was located in a sunny and close community cul de sac. The two story home was cream colored, with a big front porch, bay windows, a welcoming red door, a bright green front lawn, a well paved driveway and a garage on the side of the house.

"So what do you think?" Tsubaki eagerly asked.

"I haven't even been inside of the house yet. How I could I form an opinion of it already?" Gareki asked.

The beaming woman just shrugged. "Dunno. But we'll go in as soon as you stop standing there like a knot on a log." She ran over to his side of the car grabbing his hand, closed the door in the process, and leading him through the pathway ,up the stairs and to the red front door. Gareki watched her, while she fished for something in her shoulder purse.

Suddenly she shoved the item she finally found in her purse at him.  
"Here Gareki! You have the honor of opening the door to our new house! You doing this will symbolize the door to our new life being opened." Gareki looked down at the key in her hand, then up to her bright smiling face. Giving her his signature are-you-serious look.

"Oh come on just do it. I'm trying to make this a good experience for you too Gareki. Now stop being stiff and bend a little."

Gareki sighed and grabbed the key. "Thank you~," the woman sang.

"Whatever weirdo."  
"I may be weird, but you love me," she retorted smiling at her foster son.

Gareki walked into his room. His foster mother had outdone herself with the moving. The bedroom fully furnished and all of his things were already arranged neatly. She truly wasn't joking when she said she wanted it to be a surprise and declined his help. Gareki looked at his bed and saw a uniform laid out neatly. He walked over to the bed, shrugged off his backpack, and stared at the uniform.

"What the hell," the boy thought aloud. He walked out of his room, running down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Can you explain to me why there's uniform on my bed," he asked glaring at his mom.

"Oh you saw it! Good!," she replied. She spun around, he dress flaring out, and smiled at him.

"I enrolled you at Kuronomei Academy. It's a government elite high school."

"Eh? And you failed to tell me this why?"

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise! And guess what? You start tomorrow"

"On a Wednesday? Who starts a new school on a Wednesday?"

The mother looked at him. "You do silly! Now why don't you go relax before your first day tomorrow."

_The Next Day_

Gareki was sitting in one of the plush chairs in the admissions office of Kuronomei. He fiddled with the sleeves of his uniform, while he waited for the class president and class vice president arrive to show him around. After waiting for ten minutes the door opened and a girl with long dark hair popped her head in and looked at him.

"Hey! You must be Gareki," she exclaimed smiling.

"Yea."

The girl fully opened the door ,walked into the room and over to him. She stuck her left hand out to him and placed her right hand on her hip.

"Hi I'm Ranji. Junior Class President at your service!" Gareki looked at her hand before taking it. The two exchanged a firm shake, but Ranji didn't let go of his hand instead the girl guided him out of the chair and led him to the door.

When he stepped out of the door, he was slightly blinded by a bright flashing light.

"What the hell?"

"Oh don't worry about that. It was just the CVP taking a photo for the yearbook and for the class memory box."

"Hi Gareki! I'm Seseri, Junior Vice Class President. Nice to meet you! Also your uniform really suits you, if you don't mind me saying." When Gareki's vision finally turn back to normal, he looked at the owner of the voice. The Sesiri girl had glasses and short light brown hair.

"Likewise and thanks," was all he replied. Seseri smiled and handed him a sheet of paper and held out a bag.

"That's your schedule. Right now we're going to go to homeroom which coincidentally is ours too. Also here is your handbook, supply list, and exclusive guidebook for your courses."

Gareki grabbed the bag full of books. While he was looking over his classes, Ranji's watch beeped.

"Homeroom is going to start in a bit. Come we have to go. Gareki you'll have enough time to look over your schedule and ask questions in homeroom," she informed him before leading him off. Sesiri quickly followed behind them.

"You can let go of my hand. I can follow along without help, I'm not a child, class prez." Instead of letting go, the girl continued on...and not letting go of his hand. Gareki felt slightly annoyed and opened to speak again but Seseri spoke before him.

"Oh don't worry over it. Ran is aware but its something she does to every new student, She's very excitable."

"Well look she doesn't have to do that to me," Gareki said making a abrupt stop that caused the hurrying class president jerk back.

"Wha? Gareki come on, we have to hurry up and go to homeroom." Ranji jerked her hand, trying to get him to move.

"Let go then."

"Are you serious? You're going to make us late because you want me to let go of your hand?"

"I don't need you treating me like a child besides I don't mind being late," he shrugged. Without another word, Ranji let go of his hand and turned away from him.

"Ran is very punctual, Gareki. So we need to hurry. You wouldn't want a lecture from her on your first day," Seseri chirped.

Just as they closed the door, the bell rang. Ranji let out a relieved sigh, making Gareki vaguely wonder why being "puntcual" was so important to her, it's not like she didn't have a good valid excuse to be late. Ranji collected herself swiftly before walking over to the podium in the front o f the class.

"Eh hem," the girl cleared her throat. The chatter in the background faded and gazes turned to her.

"Good morning everyone! This homeroom ,specifically, is not going to have announcement this morning because we are introducing a new student to Kuronomei Academy's junior class." Gareki felt a small push on his back. "Please humor her and go up next to the podium Gareki," Seseri whispered. Letting out a annoyed sigh, Gareki obeyed and walked next to Ranji, shoving his hands in his pockets in the process.

"Hey I'm Gareki. Just moved here yesterday and that's it basically."

"Plus he is enrolled in the technology mechanics and life medicine courses." A few nods of approval were made throughout the classroom but that didn't matter to him, he was thinking about the courses that he was supposedly enrolled in.

Honestly, he was one "surprise" away from-

"Gareki?" a voice said interrupting his thoughts. He huffed, annoyed, and looked at the person.

"Your seat is between Tsukumo, the blonde, and Kiichi the blue haired girl looking out the window," Seseri told him pointing to the empty desk in between the two girls who were just described to him.

He nodded and walked over to the desk. The blue haired girl didn't acknowledged his presence and continued looking outside. The blonde on the other hand did acknowledge him.

"Hi Gareki, I'm Tsukumo. Nice to meet you," she said giving him a small smile.

"Hey and same," he said before plopping down in his seat.

"I'm back Tsubaki!" Gareki announced before shutting the door behind him.

"In the kitchen!"

Gareki shrugged his bag off of his shoulder, put it on the sofa and proceeded to the kitchen.

Tsubaki looked to be in the middle of baking a pie.

"How was your first day?"

"Don't know. Just got shown around the school. I don't start classes until tomorrow."

"So today was your unofficial first day then huh?"

"I guess. And what's this about tech mechanics and life medicine courses?"

"Well I knew what kind of things you would be interested in and signed you for those classes, duh. That is what a mom is supposed to do right?"

"Well, yea. I guess."

"Good," she turned to him and smiled," would you like some pie?"

_Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter! I didn't spend alot of time on detail because I wanted to get the main gist of the chapter through. Sorry it was really choppy too._

_How do you like Tsubaki? I want her to be one of those people you can't help but love. Speaking of which, I'm not adding Yotaka and Tsubame in this story. There's nothing wrong with them but as many characters I have to portray correctly in this harem romance I decided to cut them out. Then again I might at Tsubame. _

_This is my first time writing boyxboy romance and for me to make it a harem too is alot to pull off ,in my opinion. So please don't hesitate to tell me __politely__ if the story doesn't have enough boy-mance that it should. Also if you guys would like to have a say so in who Gareki ends up with, go ahead and include in your review._

_Thank you __**Salt-the-Catgirl**__ for wishing luck for this story. Let's hope it works._

_Well that's it! Byeeeeeee~_


	2. Garden Scene

I wasn't going to add this part of the story until I had written at least half of the third chapter, but it was this was sitting in my doc manager taunting me, so I gave in.

Please read the bottom of the story before you butcher me about my reference to Ranji in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Karneval.

Gareki stood in a garden,the sun high in the bright blue sky, and the smell of roses, honeysuckles, and dahlias carried by soft gentle breezes that passed by. He stood there closing his eyes, deeply inhaling the sweet fragrances. The calm wind picked up his hair playing with it and blowing his bangs which tickled his nose as the strands were swept by the wind. Without notice, small hand wrapped around his and the smell of lavender blended with the others. Gareki looked over his shoulders to find himself looking into deep purple eyes; he turned himself around fully to face the person grasping his hand.

"Class Prez?" He stared at her with a shocked look. The girl smiled at him and lifted a finger up to her lips.

"Shhh,follow me." was all the girl uttered before tugging his hand. Gareki did nothing to resist the girl and nodded. Ranji grinned at him and turned away, beginning to lead him away from the open area where he stood. The path she lead him through was made of cobblestone pebbles; lined along the path where rose and honeysuckle bushes with dahlias dotting the ground below the shrubs. It was an odd arrangement of flowers, he observed, but the smells combined were amazing. He directed his attention to the lavender scent coming off of the person in front of him.

Ranji's dark, waist-length hair blew in the wind, flowing gently like waves in the ocean. He watched the long strands, mesmerized and had the urge to run his fingers through it.

Gareki was pulled out of his trance when Ranji stopped and spun around to face him. The two of them were standing on a red blanket spread out in a circular clearing the path lead them down, it's shape was outlined with the flower bushes and dahlia's.

Ranji, still holding his hand, began to lower herself down into a sitting position, pulling him along with her. She sat cross legged on the soft blanket, and he mimicked her, sitting across from her.

Another breeze blew through, carrying a few rose petals and leaves along with it. She let go his hand and leaned forward, reaching up to touch his hair.

She picked a stray rose petal from his hair and sat back, when Gareki caught the girl by surprise when he wrapped his fingers around her small hand.

Gareki, with his free hand, plucked a dahlia. He brushed away a few locks of hair away, before tucking the flower behind her ear. Ranji burst into a light giggle at his gesture, which made Gareki's blush slightly, drop her hand, and look away from the product of the embarrassing act.

For the first time since they sat there, Ranji spoke. "Gareki?"

He turned to look into the amethyst depths of her eyes. "Hmm."

"I know we just met each other," she began before leaning forward and brushing her lips against his cheek. She smiled lightly against his cheek. Gareki felt heat surface to his face as her warm breath tickled the small hairs on his cheek.

"But. I fell for you at first sight," she spoke against his cheek, allowing him to feel the words she formed with her lips, before slowly placing a kiss in the spot where she spoke.

Gareki's eyes widened and looked at her when she leaned back to gaze in his eyes.

_~End Dream~_

_Alright people let's get started. I first want to state that I am well aware Ranji is a boy but Gareki doesn't know that yet. Second you know how in Brothers Conflict, Ema and two or three of the brothers are in a clip when the brothers confess to her? Well that's what I'm doing, only it's a dream that Gareki won't remember when he wakes up. I know the dream will be short but I want to add this before every chapter. Third, I really enjoyed writing this first dream sequence, it made me want to ship Gareki and Ranji in the process of writing._

_Another respective shout out to Salt-the-Catgirl._

_That **is** very ironic! I'm also very happy to know that you were kind of eager to read the story. I'm interested in seeing the "Across the Universe" movie because the synopsis of it was really interesting. And thanks for the second good luck wish!_


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys I made a mistake in chapter one. Gareki and everyone else in his homeroom are sophomores, despite their age in Karneval manga. Oh and Tsukumo is now a junior. I'll fix them later.

As far as this chapter goes I've spent a little more than a week to try and write it. But I managed to only write haIf. I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written for a story it's a little over 2000 words long, which to me is crazy long but to most writers it's a breeze. I apologize for some of the awkwardness in this chapter. I'm an awkward person in life so it's really hard for me to not let that affect my writing but I'm learning thanks to Salt-the-Catgirl. I am going to keep referring to Ranji as a girl for Gareki's sake until Shishi comes in and breaks down the illusion. I also tried to put in as much dialogue as I could.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own Karneval

Gareki walked down the sunny corridor, looking at the class schedule on his way to homeroom. He scanned the sheet thinking about the courses he was assigned.

_Technology Creation, Life Medicine, Basic Engineering...So if this a government elite school, then would this be considered a governors school? If so, I wonder what the curriculum is like here. It's probably rigorous. At least it'll keep me busy_, he thought.

Still distracted by his thoughts, Gareki was about to turn left at the corner when a high pitched robotic voice brought him back to reality. "Yukkin!" the little voice exclaimed. Gareki looked up from his schedule to see a little white snowman hopping from the direction he was about to turn to. Mildly interested, Gareki watched it bounce down the corridor before he rammed into and knocked down.

He hit the ground in a thud, colliding his head on something on the way down. He landed on his back, the small bag that was slung over his shoulder digging into his shoulder blade, and a water bottle fell out and rolled over to the window on the other side of the corridor; the schedule floated to the floor.

"What the hell?!"

"Owie! That hurt!" a voice whined.

Gareki, who shut his eyes in anticipation of impact, opened them to gave the culprit an icy glare. The person, who propped himself up on his hands, was a tall boy with messy, bright blond hair and a clear rectangular patch under his left eye, which were clenched shut. The boy lifted one hand and tenderly rubbed the spot where their heads bumped.

"Nngh. That hurts," the boy muttered before wincing. Gareki cleared his throat and shifted before saying," You know. It'd be nice to stand up right about now."

The blond's eyes sprang open, allowing Gareki to look at their unusual lavender color and the tears quickly gathering in the corners of the blond's exotic eyes. "Wah! I'm sorry!"

The boy got up to his feet and gave himself a quick brush off before extending a hand to Gareki. He pulled him up in one fluid motion.

"Thanks," Gareki said, straightening his uniform and walked over to retrieve the water bottle and fallen schedule.

"Oh no! You don't have to thank me! I pushed you down and-" the boy rambled but broken off when a pale hand was raised signalling him to stop. "It's fine. I said thank you so just take it or leave it okay." The blonde nodded and wiped his eyes; Gareki scoffed inwardly at the sight of a teen crying. _Seriously? At this age you shouldn't be crying like a baby._

"What's your name?"

"I'm Yogi. And you?"

"My name's Gareki."

" Nice to meet you. Are you new here, I haven't seen you before."

"I'm a sophomore transfer. I just started school Wednesday."

Yogi's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yup. Hey, what was that thing that was bouncing down the hallway just now?"

Yogi was about to reply when a small voice chirped,"Yukkin!" Both boys turned around to see the little snowman making its way over to him.

"There you are little Yukkin," Yogi exclaimed bending down on one knee to scoop up the robot. "Yukkin," it replied snuggling closer to Yogi as the blond stood up again.

"You mean him? This is Yukkin, the technology creation students made him."

"Technology creation?"

"Yea there are main four courses here at Kuronomei: Technology Creation, Life Medicine, Management, and Circus. The names pretty much explain themselves, but tech creation students make a lot of machinery, Yukkin is just one of them. They've built sheep and rabbits that walk around and assist students in certain courses. You probably won't see them till next week."

"Why?"

"Maintenance exams for tech creation the way what are your courses?"

"Technology Creation and Life Medicine."

"Impressive Gareki-kun!"

"Thanks. What are you in?"

"I'm.."

The sound of a bell rang and drifted throughout the hallway. Yogi glanced at his watch and gasped.

"...Gonna be late. I have to go but I hope we meet each other again, only next time under different circumstances," Yogi quickly said before giving Gareki a quick wave then rushed down the corridor.

...

Homeroom came and went, now he was on his way to the medical research building. He walked through another windowed hallway, the rays from the morning sun pouring in and lighting up the building's entrance hall. He paused and looked out the window. Down below the bright passageway, he could see a boy, with ash-grey hair and gold eyes framed by his glasses, walk out the conservatory carefully holding a plant in his gloved hands. The guy paused and glanced up at Gareki. He nodded at him and the other teen nodded back before resuming his work.

Gareki continued on past the lobby when the air became colder and it started to smell like a hospital. He shivered a little as he walked past several classrooms before finally stopping in front of room H-03.

He peered inside the doorway to see several students sitting inside chatting away. He walked in making a beeline for a seat in the back of the classroom near the window, a few of his classmates giving him side glances. It wasn't that he was being anti social, he just didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment...wait that is being anti-social; well I guess he was just being anti-social after all. He shrugged off his bag and plopped it on the desk followed by himself in his seat. He scanned the room, looking for someone from his homeroom but didn't find a soul...come to think of it, he didn't know what Ranji,Sesiri, or Blueberry's courses were. He concluded that he'd ask them later, when a young man with long silver hair gathered in a ponytail and bandages adorning his face, approached him.

"Hi. You must be Gareki. I'm Azana, the teachers apprentice or assistant if you'll call it," he introduced, extending a hand to Gareki, the two shaking hands just as the teacher came in.

"Looks like class is about to start. I hope you enjoy your first Life Medicine class."

The man, who he assumed was the teacher, walked up in the front of the classroom and placed his briefcase on the podium clearing his throat as he did so.

"Ahem. Everyone take your seats. It's time to begin class."

Gareki hand rested on his chin, examining the teacher. The man had peach pink hair artfully pulled back and merciless eyes to match, his handsome face wore a stern expression as he looked at his students. Gareki continued analyzing his teacher, sizing him up to be about 6'1, a professional, seasoned certified doctor around the age of twenty-five, twenty-seven if you wanted to push it, who most likely dressed well and caught the eye of many women or men with his celebrity good looks.

_To be honest I don't blame them. I wouldn't mind paying attention to a few lectures if he's the one lecturing that is._ He smirked.

The wandering peach eyes landed on him. "I see that my new student has graced us with his presence. I'm Dr. Akari Dezaruto scientist, researcher, and doctor. I've taught Health Science, Biology, and Pharmacology here at Kuronomei for four years," Akari stated then opened his briefcase to retrieve a tablet, he tapped on the screen a few times before glancing up at him ,"Also you should know that just because you have just transferred here doesn't mean I will slow down my lessons for you. Make sure you keep up."

"Is that the proper way to make transfers feel welcome Akari -san?" A spectacled boy was standing in the doorway with crossed arms and a charming smile gracing his features. The doctor let out an exasperated sigh not bothering to look at who the voice belonged to.

"What do I have to do to make sure that I never see you again?" the pink haired man asked, glaring at the boy sideways. The teen in turn placed a hand on his chest and feigning to be hurt.

"Akari-san, it hurts me so to hear my favorite teache-"

"Just tell me what you want Hirato. You're interrupting my class time," the agitated doctor stated. Hirato looked at the class," I'm sure they don't mind, right?" Hearing no objection to his presence he continued," See Akari-san."

"It doesn't matter if they mind or not because I'm the teacher of this class, therefore I am the voice of this class and the voice of this class says leave now."

"Isn't this a sight to behold. A teacher discouraging a student's desire to learn from them."

"Yes a sight indeed." Hirato took Akari's tablet and looked at the screen.

"Hmm. Structure of the Human Body," he read aloud before Akari snatched the tablet from his grasp," Seems like an interesting lesson plan for today Akari-san. I think I'll stick around and listen to it."

"No you're not. I'm sure you have a class to attend to now."

"I have study hall."

"Then go study or practice or something! Just leave."

"Why don't you go gallivanting around with that cherry haired annoyance named Tsukitachi."

Hirato looked back at the class and searching for a few empty seats.

"I think I'll sit up front," he told ignoring the question and going to a seat that was upfront in the center of the classroom.

Akari huffed impatiently. "Azana go turn on the presentation board."

...

The lesson was went smoothly, Akari-sensei taught in the back of the classroom as far away from Hirato as he could get and acted as calmly as he had before Hirato came in the room.

It was noon, time for lunch. Gareki made his way over to the cafeteria just in time to see Ranji, Sesiri, and three identical girls sit down at a table.

When he headed over there Ranji waved at him.

"Hey Gareki. This is Aya, Ayako, and Ayame, they're in the choir and enrolled in the Circus course along with their two older sisters."

Gareki looked at the three girls seated at the table. The girls had pale skin, ice blue eyes, and long black locks each of them had a pink flower clip in their hair.

"Hi Gareki," they said all of them in sync again.

"Hello."

"So what's up?" he asked as Gareki sat down.

"Not much, just learned about the Structure of the Human body."

"Ahh you must have Health Science with Akari-sensei?" Sesiri asked.

"How did you know?"  
"It's a secret," she said with a wink.

"No it's not. We just memorized the classes that all the sophomores have," Ranji explained giving Sesiri a playful nudge.

"All the sophomores?"

"Yup!"

Gareki gave Ranji a look before she confessed"...Well most of your schedules, we have to know where you guys are throughout the day."

"Uh huh. Well tell me how are Akari-sensei's classes and lectures."

"He's strict yet passionate about his teachings, doesn't accept late work, if you're late you have to write a five page paper on a science related topic of his choosing, grades very seriously, you will eventually start patching people up as tests and assignments, that's all I know for now."

He nodded taking in the information, _He's gonna be a challenge. _He thought back to his class when a question came up.

"So there was this guy who came in the class and Akari got super pissed and wanted him gone, I think his name is...Hirato? What's the deal with those two?"

"Ahh Hirato-san came to visit Akari-sensei's class today."

"Well Hirato is a senior enrolled in the Circus course. He's one of the best students in the program. When he started here at Kuronomei he was in the Life Medicine course. He took Health Science and his teacher was Akari."

"Thanks for the back story but that didn't answer my question."

"Oh sorry. It's just he's so admirable and charming and smart and witty and-"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like him."

"Wah? I don't like him! Well I do like him but not like ya know like like him, like I'm not crushing on him or anything if thats what you think."

"Can you repeat that again, only this time without saying like every three seconds."

"How many times did she say like?"

"Six," the triplets said, holding two fingers each.

"Sounds like someone was getting a little flustered."  
"It's okay if you like him Ran. He is handsome."

"I know that but I don't have a crush on Hirato. I only admire him. Liking someone romantically and admiring someone are two completely different things."

"Sureee."

"Shouldn't we be focusing on answering Gareki's question?"

" Right. Well from what I know, Hirato and Tsukitachi tease Akari-sensei alot."

"Tsukitachi?"

"He's also another Circus student, he has like cherry red hair, you'll know him when you see him."

"So they've harassed him to the point of hatred."  
"Basically," the identical girls said all three of them shrugging in sync.

Hey guys so how was it. I know I struggled a bit with dialogue and I apologize for that. I also tried to include as many characters as I three girls and their older sisters are not OC's in fact they're very minor character's in the Karneval anime/manga. Aya, Ayako, and Ayame are Hirato's three banshees and their two older sisters are Tsukitachi's banshees.

I promise this boring period in the story will be over soon. I'm just trying to focus on setting up the story.


End file.
